


I'll Follow You Into The Dark

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sad, They all die, angst and crying, im sorry, the pain series, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: "Alex is surprised to see Maggie; you don’t usually see your dead fiance at work on a Tuesday."Or,In your last moments on earth, time slows to a stop and a loved one takes you through to the other side.OR,The One Where Everyone Dies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up writing this small series on my Tumblr and thought I'd collate them all here for your sadness and angst needs
> 
> deaths are in order of how i wrote them, not how they died 
> 
> i'm very sorry

Alex is surprised to see Maggie. So surprised that her breath catches in her throat and tears prick at her eyes and she has to pinch herself to make sure it’s real.

 

Maggie wears trackpants and that damn orange t-shirt she stole from Alex all those years ago.

 

It was the exact outfit she had died in.

 

Which is mostly why Alex hadn’t expected to see her; you don’t usually see your dead fiance at work on a Tuesday. But she’s there, and she’s walking towards Alex and her hair has that just-woken-up mess to it.

 

“Maggie,” she breathes, “what are you doing here?”

 

Maggie smiles sadly and nods her head towards the alien with a gun pointed at Alex, frozen in place, just moments from pulling the trigger.

 

“I’m… I’m about to die, aren’t I?”

 

“Afraid so, Danvers.” Her voice sounds exactly like it used to, and Alex feels her heart soar despite the predicament she’s in. “He’ll pull the trigger in a few seconds, it’ll hit you in the chest. You’ll bleed out too quickly, before anyone can get to you. Before Kara can get here.”

 

“Wow. I really should’ve waited for back up,” Alex says, deadpanned. Maggie laughs. She takes another step towards Alex, standing directly between her and the alien.

 

“I’m sorry it had to happen like this,” Maggie tells her, “I’m sorry Kara or J’onn aren’t here. You shouldn’t be alone for this.”

 

“I’m not alone; I’ve got you,” Alex says fiercely, tears forming in her eyes. Maggie cocks her head to the side, in the way she knows drives Alex mad.

 

“You’ll always have me,” Maggie promises, taking a few more steps towards Alex and standing beside her, shoulder to shoulder. “But I can’t hold this off for much longer. Time will start again soon.”

 

“Does it hurt?” Alex whispers, her voice shaking.

 

“It’s just like going to sleep,” Maggie says, and Alex is grateful for the lie.

 

“Stay with me,” Alex says, somewhere between a command and a desperate plea.

 

“Forever,” Maggie says, and she reaches down, intertwining hers and Alex’s hands.

 

Alex takes a deep breath, before nodding her head. Maggie squeezes her hand.

 

A shot rings out.

 

///

 

They had been looking for Alex.

 

Five mafia aliens versus one cop half-asleep in front of Netflix waiting for her girlfriend to come home. Maggie never stood a chance.

 

She managed to get some decent hits in as they tied her up, her struggle only stopping when they pointed the gun at her chest. She tried to press the Supergirl button on the watch Kara had given her, but remembered with panic that she had taken it off before she showered.

 

She wishes that it’ll be over soon, that they’ll mess her up a bit and send her away with a warning. But Maggie is a cop, and she knows that’s not how it works.

 

She knows that she will be the warning.

 

Maggie doesn’t give them any satisfaction. She takes each hit, each gash, with an infuriating stoicism. The only thing that keeps her quiet is the thought of Alex, her bright smile and tender heart Maggie’s only source of courage.

 

Finally, they put an end to it. She stares down the barrel of a gun for the hundredth time, for the last time.

 

And time slows.

 

Out of nowhere, her aunt appears, walking towards her with a warm smile on her face.

 

“Tia,” Maggie smiles, “it’s been a hot minute.”

 

“I didn’t think I’d see you this soon, Mags,” her tia sighs. “Too young. Much too young.”

 

“I don’t wanna go,” Maggie says, blinking back the tears. “There’s too much - I can’t -”

 

“I know, mija. I am so sorry.”

 

“There’s so much I didn’t tell her. I should’ve told her I loved her more. I should’ve–”

 

“You gave her as much of yourself as possible, mija,” her aunt says. “I am so proud of everything you became. Of the happiness you found.”

 

“I’m scared,” Maggie whispers.

 

“I’ll be right here,” she promises.

 

“She knows how much I love her,” Maggie says, more to herself than to her aunt.

 

Her tia grips her shoulders, and time moves on.

 

Maggie won’t know how Alex comes home to flashing blue lights and police tape across her door.

 

She won’t see Kara hold Alex back, refusing to let her into the apartment, refusing to let her see Maggie that way.

 

She won’t hear the scream that Alex emits, so completely heartbroken and torn.

 

But in her last moment, Maggie knows that Alex loves her, and she loves Alex.

 

And her last thought is of the love of her life holding her close, as Alex’s name passes through her lips one final time.

 

///

 

Kara gets reckless after Alex dies.

 

She quits her job at Catco, she puts an end to Kara Danvers, and Supergirl becomes her whole being.

 

She hits first, and asks questions later. She doesn’t wait for backup. She doesn’t stop to think about any possible danger.

 

Because danger doesn’t scare her, not anymore. Not now that her sister is gone.

 

She hears J’onn in her ear, something about Lillian Luthor and her whereabouts and ‘wait for me’.

 

She doesn’t wait.

 

She takes out most of the warehouse, destroying weapons and incapacitating henchmen.

 

She doesn’t see Lillian’s gun until it’s too late, the green Kryptonite bullet glowing in its chamber. Time slows down, Lillian’s finger on the trigger.

 

And then, Alex is walking towards her. Alex, with that small smirk and her wavy hair and bouncy step. Kara feels her insides melt and twist at the sight of her sister. She wants so desperately to reach out, to hold her close and feel her warmth once more.

 

But she stays, rooted to the spot. Because she knows what this means.

 

“Hi Kara,” Alex says, and Kara feels warmth spread through her heart as she hears Alex’s voice say her name.

 

“God, I’ve missed you, Alex. I’ve really missed you.”

 

“You’ve been reckless,” Alex admonishes.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kara replies, taking in Alex’s face desperately. She looks exactly like she did, wearing her black DEO outfit, her favorite gun in its holster.

 

“It doesn’t hurt,” Alex tells her, preempting the question she herself had asked.

 

“Don’t lie to me,” Kara says, rolling her eyes. “You don’t have to protect me anymore.”

 

“It’s my job,” Alex laughs. “Always has been, always will be.” Kara hums in agreement, wanting this moment to last forever. 

 

“Are they there, too? My parents?” Kara doesn’t know where ‘there’ is, but she assumes Alex will take her there, too, soon enough.

 

“They’ve been waiting for you this whole time.”

 

“And Maggie?”

 

“Hasn’t shut up about how much she misses you,” Alex says with a roll of her eyes. “It’s really annoying, actually.” 

 

Kara closes her eyes and nods slowly, not afraid of what was to come, Alex’s presence keeping her calm.

 

“Okay,” Kara tells her, “I’m ready.”

 

Alex takes Kara’s hand in her own, and stands right beside her. 

 

Time starts again.

 

Kara doesn’t open her eyes.

 

///

 

J’onn dies a hero’s death.

 

It had been a celebration, M’gann’s return to earth. They’d had a small dinner together, and walk towards her apartment, taking their time, looking forward to the rest of their lives together on their adoptive planet.

 

Everything happens before he can think.

 

It’s a white martian, of course it’s a white martian, and their weapon is unlike anything J’onn’s ever seen. They aim it at M’gann, and J’onn does what he does best.

 

He protects. 

 

He stands between the attacker and M’gann, he sees the piece of scum smile.

 

And then –

 

She walks towards him, basked in light and radiating beauty. She looks as he remembers; regal, calm, and so so perfect. 

 

“M’yri’ah,” he manages to say, still so transfixed by the woman before him.

 

“Hello, J’onn,” she says, and he’s floored by her voice, by her smile.

 

He’s dreamed of this moment countless times before, seeing his wife again, being able to hear her, smell her, hold her. 

 

“I never feared the end,” he breathes, “because I knew you that you would come, that you would be with me.”

 

“I was always with you, J’onn.”

 

“Everything I did here on earth, everything I was… you made me strong. You and the girls, it was all for you.”

 

“And you did more than we could ever have asked for, my love.”

 

He turns slightly, looking away from M’yri’ah for the first time. He turns and he looks at M’gann, feeling a pinch of pain, a small stab of regret.

 

“I’m happy you found love with M’gann,” M’yri’ah says, reading his mind. “I’m glad she could give you comfort while the realms separated us.” He smiles, blinking back the tears that form, and faces his wife, his love. He doesn’t even give the attacker another glance. His gaze remains fixed on M’yri’ah’s features, her smile and her eyes and her love, as he nods once, as though giving time permission to start again.

 

“Until we meet again, M’gann,” he whispers.

 

Time begins once more.

 

///

If you ask Winn, he’d tell you it was his fault that James died.

 

He’d tell you that he was stupid and not paying attention and that it should’ve been him.

 

He’d tell you that there was no poetic justice in James - Guardian - being killed by a speeding taxi. Being struck by a car was no way for a hero to die.

 

Winn doesn’t see it coming, too drunk and stumbly and loose. It takes a shove from James and the sickening sound of metal hitting a body to sober him instantly.

 

But for James, time stops as he sees Winn step into the way of the oncoming traffic. And right beside Winn, smiling at him with pride, stands Jack Olsen.

 

He’s taller than Winn (not that it’s hard), with broad shoulders and a toothy grin. Wire-framed glasses sit slightly askew on his face, his camera hangs around his neck, and James feels like he’s fifteen again, his father alive and happy.

 

“Dad,” he manages to get out, still staring at him in wonder.

 

“Hello, son,” Jack says, his voice deep and soothing, something James has been dreaming about for his entire adult life. “You’re… well, you’re all grown up.”

 

“I… I don’t - what are you doing here?” James asks, his brow furrowed, still unsure if he’s going insane or not.

 

“I’m here for you, son. To take you through.”

 

“Through to where?”

 

“Where your friends are waiting for you; they’ve been waiting for a while.”

 

Realisation hits James slowly, and he feels the air leave his lungs.

 

“I’m… I’m about to die?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Winn? Will he be okay?”

 

“Well, you’re about to save his life. He’ll be just fine.”

 

“Good… that’s good.”

 

“You’re allowed to be sad,” Jack tells him. “You’re allowed to be upset.”

 

“I’m, I’m not. I think I’m okay,” James says softly. He stops before a moment, hesitates before asking.

 

“Does it hurt?” he whispers to his father, unable to keep the tears at bay, unable to stop the fear that engulfs him. Jack smiles kindly, placing a hand on James’ shoulder.

 

“Only for a split second, bud.” James nods, and wipes away his tears.

 

“I’ve missed you, Dad,” he confesses, closing his eyes, and reveling in the warm touch of his father.

 

“I’m here now,” Jack replies with a smile.

 

Time resumes.

 

James dies a hero’s death.

 

///

 

Kara and Alex sit beside him, silent tears leaving wet tracks across their cheeks. Pam holds his hand, running her thumb up and down his, listening to his breathing get slower and weaker.

 

“Girls,” Pam says, “do you mind making me a cup of tea?” 

 

“Sure, Mom,” Alex says, pressing a kiss to her mother’s cheek before leaving the room. Kara follows suit, reluctant to go, but knowing that her mother needs some time alone. When they’re both gone, Pam turns to Winn’s body, and sighs.

 

“I can’t let them see their father die,” she whispers softly, running a hand through Winn’s grey, thinned out hair.

 

Winn Schott Jr. had lived a good life, with some bad bits mixed in. He had married Pam, a long time confidant and friend from the DEO. He had watched his friends die, mostly in the line of duty, protecting the city and the people they loved. He watched his wife give birth to two wonderful daughters, and he had named them after his own sisters. Kara and Alex Schott had grown up hearing stories of incredible people, all heroes, some with powers and some without. He told them stories of women who fought for justice and love and who gave their lives over to making the world a better place.

 

Winn had watched his children grow up and have children of their own. He regaled his adventures to his grandkids and children-in-law. He had lived comfortably, and fully, and been happy and content with everything in his world.

 

And now he takes his last breaths, not afraid of what comes next.

 

Time slows, and he opens his eyes slowly.

 

Kara walks towards him. Not Supergirl, but Kara, with her glasses sliding down her nose and a cardigan wrapped around her. She takes a seat on the end of his bed, her thousand-watt smile beaming just like it used to.

 

“Well I didn’t think I’d see you again,” Winn laughs, and Kara joins him.

 

“You look good,” she says. He rolls his eyes.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Danvers. You gotta respect your elders.”

 

“Oh, yeah. How old are you now? A hundred and ten? Twelve?”

 

“Ninety-seven, excuse you.”

 

“A good life?” Kara asks.

 

“A great one,” Winn confirms with a smile. “The best. And now… what comes next?”

 

“You’ll see soon enough.”

 

“You can’t give me any spoilers?”

 

“Sorry, bud.” They sit in silence for a moment, taking each other in; Winn had missed his best friend for far too long.

 

“I’m gonna miss Pam,” Winn sighs. “And my girls. And their families.”

 

“This isn’t the end, Winn. You’ll seem them again. I promise.” He nods softly, before looking up at Kara with a smile.

 

“Take me home, Kara,” he says.

 

“My pleasure,” she responds.

 

Time resumes once again.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, come find me on tumblr @murdershegoat for all ur sad headcanon and prompt needs


End file.
